


Anything For You

by raewrites98



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewrites98/pseuds/raewrites98
Summary: Swallowing the lump in his throat, Alec turns around.A thin stream of blood drips down Magnus’ chin. The tip of a seraph blade protrudes from his chest, red blooming across his shirt. His eyes are wide and unglamoured. A wet gasp is punched from his throat when Valentine, who appears from behind him, removes the blade and shoves him forward.(OR: What if Alec and Magnus were at Lake Lynn instead of Jace and Clary? Inspired by 2x20 and 3x07)





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired of staring at this and figured it wasn't going to get any better than it currently is, so... Here you go!

Thorns scratch at Alec’s skin, branches and leaves hitting his face as he barrels through the Brocelind forest at an insane pace, aided by his Heightened Speed rune. Magnus is not too far behind him. They burst through the trees out into the open, where the still waters of Lake Lynn greet them.

“No one's here,” Alec pants. He spins around, glancing up and down the shore for any sign of Valentine or Jace. The lake is deserted. A chilled breeze tugs at his clothes.

“Perhaps we can set up an ambush,” Magnus muses. He scans the edge of the forest, pulling his coat tighter around him. “Though I do hope we won't regret not bringing assistance.”

“We’ll be fine.” Alec tightens the grip on his bow. They left the Institute together in search of Valentine, who made it through the Seelie Queen’s realm into Alicante. Jace and Clary have not been heard from since they left to hunt him down. While Izzy opted to stay behind and take care of the sudden demon infestation overtaking New York, Magnus would not back down.  He insisted on accompanying Alec. Now all Alec can think is that he could very well lose both Magnus and Jace in one night. “You didn't have to come with me, you know. You would have been safer at the Institute.”

“I can handle myself just fine,” Magnus sighs. “Besides, you know I’m not that easy to get rid of.”

Alec isn’t facing him, but he can hear the teasing lilt of Magnus’ words. His heart gives a painful squeeze. By the angel, how he’s missed Magnus. Their fights have been distracting him. He can’t focus on his work or his family. Everything he does is with Magnus at the front of his mind.

“Listen, Magnus.” Alec inhales slowly. Against better judgement, he unleashes the torrent of emotions stirring within his chest. “I know this isn’t the best time, but I need you to know that I’m sorry.” Silence meets his rushed apology. He rambles on. “I shouldn’t have lied to you about the Soul Sword. It was stupid and wrong and I would give anything to change what I did.”

No reply. His heart drops to his stomach. Of course. It was foolish of him to think Magnus would be so forgiving after Alec shattered his trust. He had gone too far this time. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Alec turns around.

A thin stream of blood drips down Magnus’ chin. The tip of a seraph blade protrudes from his chest, red blooming across his shirt. His eyes are wide and unglamoured. A wet gasp is punched from his throat when Valentine, who appears from behind him, removes the blade and shoves him forward.

“Magnus,” Alec cries out. He drops his bow as he rushes to catch him. They sink to the ground, Alec cradling Magnus in his arms.

Magnus coughs. “Alec,” he gasps. His trembling hand comes up to clasp Alec’s shirt.

They are surrounded by Circle members. Valentine watches them with thinly-veiled disgust.  He wipes the seraph blade off on his pants and throws it aside. “I apologize for ruining the moment, but I couldn’t let you interfere with my plans for the evening.” He then produces the Mortal Cup and Soul Sword from a sack.

Alec doesn’t even spare him a glance. He shoves his hands onto Magnus’ wound, pushing down in an attempt to stop the bleeding. His resolve cracks when Magnus lets out a hoarse cry, face twisting in pain. Blood pulses through the gaps in Alec’s fingers. His vision blurs. _This can’t be happening. Please let this be a dream._

“Alexander,” Magnus slurs. “It’s okay.” His skin is cold and pale, chest heaving with desperate, painful breaths. His hand comes up to wipe Alec’s cheek. Only then does Alec realize tears are streaming down his face. 

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Alec rambles, ignoring the looming sense of dread growing in his stomach. “You’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn. You’re not that easy to get rid of, remember?” He tries to force a laugh. His face crumples. “Please don’t leave me,” he whispers.

“Using my words against me isn’t fair,” Magnus says with a wet chuckle. He coughs deep from within his chest. His brow furrows as he blinks slowly.

 Alec chokes back a sob. “You leaving me isn’t fair.” He wipes the sweat from his brow and repositions his hands. It doesn’t help. Blood won't stop flowing from the wound. "Just stay with me, okay?”

“Alexander.” Magnus smiles at him with blood-stained lips, a distant look in his eyes. He caresses Alec’s face. “I love you.” His gaze drifts off, over Alec’s shoulder and to the midnight sky above. His hand hits the ground.

“No,” Alec cries. _No, no, no._ He hurries to grab the fallen hand and holds it to his lips. “Magnus, look at me, please.” He tilts Magnus’ head, but it lolls in his grasp. “Look at me,” he begs.

There is no response. Magnus’ eyes are empty.

Alec’s heart shatters. He cries until his throat burns. He rocks them back and forth, holding Magnus close to his chest.

His eyes drift up to see Valentine drop the Mortal Instruments into the lake, the water sizzling as they sink to the bottom. He clenches his jaw. Heat rises to his face and his broken heart pounds furiously in his ears.

Alec snaps. He lunges for the abandoned seraph blade and swings it in one smooth motion across the first Circle member’s neck. Blood sprays in his face. He kicks another in the gut, followed by three quick stabs to the chest. Sweat drips down his brow. His hands shake. The two remaining Circle members surround him.

A sudden burst of golden fireworks lights the sky, water splashing across the shore. Shooting up from the depths of Lake Lynn, two enormous wings unfold. Angel Raziel stands before them.

Alec uses the distraction to make quick work of the other shadowhunters. He stabs one in the throat. He smashes the other head-first onto a large rock, his skull hitting the stone with a sickening crack. Alec turns, glancing around. He finds Valentine. The man stands with arms spread, crying out to the angel as he basks in the rays of golden light.

Alec sees red. He shoves Valentine away from the lake.

Valentine is quick to rise. He grins, his eyes narrowing. “I should have known better than to underestimate a Lightwood.” He unsheathes the dagger at his side.

They dance around each other, blades gleaming in the angelic glow. Alec’s muscles are cement blocks weighing him down. His movements are sluggish, but the all-consuming ache in his chest fuels his rage. He drives Valentine back with each vicious swing of his blade, once, twice. Further and further into the water, until they stand knee-deep in Lake Lynn.

“You would have been a good addition to my army,” Valentine spits. “Too bad you seem so intent on joining that _Downworlder_ in the afterlife.”

Alec’s blood boils. “His name is Magnus,” he roars. With all his might, he kicks Valentine in the chest. Valentine stumbles backwards. Alec thrusts his seraph blade deep in the man’s stomach. He pulls back and stabs again. And again. And again.

And then it is still not enough.

He drops the weapon and shoves Valentine down, forcing his head underwater. Bubbles float to the surface. Valentine thrashes around in Alec’s grasp, his blunt nails clawing at Alec’s arms. The water muffles his cries for help. Alec tightens his grip.

The thrashing suddenly stops. Valentine’s hands fall into the lake with a splash.

Panting, Alec releases the lifeless body. He stumbles back as a sudden rush of exhaustion hits him. He drags himself to shore, breath catching in his throat as he sees Magnus lying on the cold, muddy ground. He pulls himself up to his knees. With shaking hands, he brushes a strand of hair off Magnus’ forehead. “Please, wake up,” he whispers. A fresh wave of tears threaten to fall down his face. This can’t be real. Magnus can’t be dead. He can’t just leave Alec like this, alone and lost. Alec _needs_ Magnus. He can’t live without him.

A flash of gold catches his attention. Raziel is still hovering above the water, undisturbed by the tragedy that unfolds before him. Silence hangs thick in the air.

Alec looks back at Magnus’ pale lips and lifeless eyes.

He makes his decision.

“Angel Raziel,” Alec cries out as he climbs the scattering of rocks along the shore, picking up a seraph blade along the way.

“A nephilim, true of heart,” the angel’s voice tilts curiously. “What is it you desire, Alexander Gideon Lightwood?”

Alec swallows. A flood of memories washes over him. Kissing Magnus at his own wedding. The two of them caught up in a game of pool at the Hunter’s Moon. Alec losing his breath at the sight of Magnus’ real eyes. “I want to make a wish.”

“Thou who spills thy blood shall compel from me one action,” Raziel replies.

Alec grits his teeth and meets the angel’s radiant gaze. “Bring Magnus Bane back to life.” He drags the sharp edge of the blade over his palm, letting the blood run down his hand.

As soon as the first drop hits the water, Raziel disappears, swallowing the light along with him. The temperature drops immediately. A chill runs down Alec's spine. He doesn’t dare leave the rocks. What if his wish isn’t granted? What if he turns to see Magnus lying there, cold and unresponsive and -

A sudden gasp cuts through the heavy silence.

Alec rushes to the ground. He drops to his knees next to Magnus.

Magnus’ eyes open slowly, irises beautiful and golden as ever. “Alexander?” he slurs.

The weight of the world falls from Alec’s shoulders. “It worked.” Laughter bubbles up in his throat. He hides his face in Magnus’ neck, listening to the steady beat of his heart. _It worked it worked it worked._

Magnus leans into the touch. He feels at the skin under his blood-soaked shirt. Only a thin white scar is left from the fatal wound. He looks up at Alec, confused. “How?”

“I thought you were gone,” Alec rasps. “I had to do it, Magnus. I had to. I can’t live without you.” He grasps Magnus shirt, pulling him closer.

Magnus hands, warm and oh so soft, clasp Alec’s face. His fingers dig into the hair at Alec's nape. “What did you do, Alexander?” Magnus asks quietly.

“I used the wish," Alec swallows. “I used the wish to bring you back.”

Magnus stares at him. “You did that…” His bottom lip trembles. “You did that for me?”

“Of course, Magnus.” Alec looks at him like it is the simplest thing in the world. “I would do anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think Alec's quote in 3x07 about Clary's using the wish actually refers to Magnus. That scene is basically what inspired this little fic! I hope you guys like it <3 Feel free to talk to me on tumblr @raewrites98.


End file.
